


I See

by Rakshi



Series: Sean and Elijah Drabbles [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	I See

I see your coffee mug. I filled it and carried it to the bedroom to wave under your nose until you awoke and took it.

I see your t-shirt lying in the corner. Did I throw it or did you? God, we were in such a hurry.

I see the imprint of your body on the bed. I want to stroke it and whimper.

I see the pillow that held your head last night while I was on top of you, moaning your name. I want to smell it to see if your scent remains.

I see... Elijah.


End file.
